House Thorn
Origins The Thorns of the Reach are an old, but minor house--sworn to house Blackmorn of Wolf's Crossing. House Thorn has spawned many great Knights of Lordaeron. In spite of humble beginnings as sailors, fishermen and soldiers, the Thorns became a line of landed Knights, sworn to defend their King's peace and the humble people of the region. In those days, Thorn's Reach was no more than a small stone fortress atop the cliffs that overlooked the northern shore--a relatively poor settlement where men worked hard to give their families a decent and peaceful life. When the second war broke out and the orcish horde laid siege to Hillsbrad, Sir Edwin Thorn mustered all the people of the reach to join in the effort to throw back the invaders. For his deeds of valor, he was created Earl of the reach and all its attended lands, consisting of a few small homes, an orchard and the small port, by which the men of the reach made their living. The plague of undeath and the events that followed were a dark time for all the people of Lordaeron and for the Thorns, it marked the beginning of over a decade of poverty, war and strife. The fall of the Kingdom's Capitol, the death of its benevolent King and the rise of the scourge would test them all. Current Events Trapped on the northern shores with vast hordes of undead laying waste to anything in their path, their ships and their determination would prove to be their only salvation. The rise of Theramore Isle offered them trade and a brief period of stability to the reach. Trade continued with Southshore, Hillsbrad and Ambermill on the mainland, while a single merchant vessel braved the dangerous waters off the coast of Kalimdor to trade with the people of Theramore, many of whom were sons and daughters of Lordaeron themselves. While too old and feeble to go to war himself, when the Argent Crusade rose up to take the fight to Prince Arthas and his scourge, Lord Edwin sent his two sons on a long voyage to Howling Fjord where they would join forces with another Lordaeron house and aid the Grand Alliance in pushing back the vrykul. The pair fought valiantly against the vrykul, marching with the Alliance toward their final destination of Icecrown Citadel. While Sir Erryk made the journey home after Arthas was defeated, his elder brother Aemon did not. Returning home to find his father in failing health, his children in fear for their lives and his people speaking of a new plague just miles south of where they stood, Erryk sent his Cousin Reston and what little remained of their guard to aid the people of Hillsbrad against the forsaken onslaught. Hillsbrad was all but decimated and were it not for Lord Crowley's dark gift to some of the survivors, Reston himself would have joined the forsaken in undeath. Now afflicted with the worgen curse, Reston returned to the reach to bring his Cousin and his lord the ill news. With Lord Edwin's health failing, the food stores of the reach depleted and forsaken vessels patrolling the waters off the northern shores, the Thorns found themselves desperate for aid, but not without hope. With men from Wolf's Crossing sent to keep the forsaken at bay and having learned of a new claimant to the Throne of Lordaeron, Sir Erryk made the long journey to Stormwind at his Lord-Father's request. Lord Edwin died peacefully in his sleep not long after, discovered by his chambermaid when she came to bring him his morning tea. The boys had taken it the hardest, the loss of their Grandfather while their Father was so far from home made for somber moods, but none more so than Edric. With his Grandfather dead and his Father on another continent, he would serve as lord of the Reach and such responsibilities would not wait while he grieved. Noteworthy Thorns *Victor Thorn - Founder of house Thorn (Deceased) *Edwin Thorn - First lord of the Reach (Deceased) *Myra Thorn - Lady wife of Edwin Thorn (Deceased) *Aemon Thorn - Eldest son of Edwin Thorn (Deceased) *Erryk Thorn''' - '''Current lord of the Reach, second son of Edwin *Sera Thorn - Wife of Erryk, mother of Edric and Willem (Deceased) *Edric Thorn - Eldest son of Erryk (Deceased) *Willem Thorn - Second son of Erryk (Deceased) *Reston Thorn - Knight of the Reach, cousin of Erryk (Deceased) *Merrideth Thorn - Youngest daughter of Edwin *Jeyne Thorn - Eldest daughter of Edwin (Deceased) Category:Houses Category:House Thorn